


Vacation

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, California, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Teacher Castiel, Wedding, end of school year, vacation talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe a jar of sand. I’m sure you don’t see that enough!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

Gabriel and Kali are getting married next month. They’ve chosen a beautiful location. They just need to decide on a cake and flowers. Gabriel is suggesting they have one every cake. Kali suggested they have only fat free cake.

I suggested they try a marble cake and they both looked at me in utter disgust. I guess I’ll never input my opinions again.

It’s June now. As you know. Next week I will be heading to California. Until July 10th. I invited David to come with me. He said he can’t stay an entire month but he’ll come for a week. I still haven’t introduced him to the family. I will once I get back.

I’m still going to write to you, don’t worry. But if you call, please call my cell phone. I’d hate to miss your call since you called the house.

Sam and Jess are going to watch Cree while I’m away. They’ve moved in together. I wouldn’t be surprised if Sam proposes within the next few months. But I know they won’t have a wedding until you’re back.

Well I should start packing now. I’ll make sure to bring you a few things back from California. Maybe a jar of sand. I’m sure you don’t see that enough!

I’m only kidding. Is there anything special you’d like me to bring you? I can’t bring you food. I’m sure it would spoil by the time you get home. Which is in 419 days. Maybe a snow globe or a pair of swim trunks. I’m not sure.

The next time you recieve a letter from me I’ll be in California! Stay safe.

-Cas


End file.
